


【梅花／Maylor】操我

by bigwupon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, RPF, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwupon/pseuds/bigwupon
Summary: ＊本來想說寫完再丟上來，但可能還要一段時間，就，對（？）＊很爛的春藥梗＊切勿上升真人＊誰來幫我寫完
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【梅花／Maylor】操我

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在這發文好可怕，我的tag應該沒有打錯吧TT（慌亂）

金髮男子狼狽地跪趴在劣質的皮沙發上，來路不明的藥使他的四肢癱軟，讓他像隻擱淺的魚般喘著氣，下身非自願的挺立，沾濕了底褲。此時過緊的時尚皮褲倒成了他的枷鎖，藥物產生的情慾已到極限，僅存的理智被隱忍的猛獸吞噬。

任何人，任何人都好，他現在只想找個人填滿他後頭不曾擁有過的空虛。

向來早到的Brian睡眼惺忪地踏進練習室，睡眠不足的神智在看到面前這幕後幾乎讓他完全清醒，他愣在那，清醒的腦袋還有些混亂，煩躁的抓了抓頭後，他決定先給好友倒杯冰水，並試著讓Roger感到舒服些。  
Brian儘量輕柔的將他扶正，這花了點時間，對方的狀況比他想的還嚴重，現在的Roger柔軟的像個發情的女人，後來Brian也就將就讓他靠在他的肩膀上，而在他想伸手去拿桌上的水杯時，原本還癱倒在他身旁的好友突然一個勁的跨坐在他腿上，抬頭一看，映入眼簾的是花花公子那雙能勾人的水藍眼眸，因情動而覆上了一層水氣，迷離的眼神挑起了Brian的性慾，他本以為他能忍住這股感覺，直到身上人開口──

「操我，求你了Bri，操我。」

－

讓我們把時間往前推進一點。  
  
昨晚Freddie和他的男友在練習室打得正火熱，好不容易釣到了某個極品女孩卻被別團的吉他手搶走的Roger本來想藉由練鼓來消消氣，一踏進房間便看到衣衫不整的兩人，這使他更氣憤了，他對著他們大叫：「滾去開房間好嗎？你們這些該死的同性戀。」  
Freddie嘻皮笑臉的對Roger拋媚眼，那樣子不像是在請求他的原諒，更像是在嘲諷著他「又被甩了？」隨後跩著對Roger方才的言論不滿的男伴往外頭走去，Roger看著他們走出去，確保他們沒有在走廊做起來後才皺著眉頭往鼓組的方向邁開步伐。  
他打了好幾首歌，其中還有幾段他自己的即興演出，待糟糕的心情隨著一下又一下的重音消散，他的體力也消耗得差不多了，滿頭大汗的他隨手拿了放置在一旁的毛巾和水杯，沒仔細看就咕咚咕咚的喝下肚。好像有點甜甜的？他心想，疲勞感很快地佔據他的腦部，他疲憊地坐下，無暇去思考剛剛喝下的液體是不是有問題了。  
而Roger並不知道，那杯水添加了Freddie助興用的春藥。

直到過了半响，Roger想離開練習室回家時才發現他現在連站都站不起來，兩隻腿像是要化開一般無法挺直，不該挺直的地方倒是站得很挺，「操你的⋯⋯」他咒罵，尚未退去的疲勞與強迫產生的性慾交纏，使他無法好好行動。Roger現在只想離開這鬼地方，回家睡個好覺，然而他嘗試了好幾次都沒有成功，最後只能停在一個詭異至極的動作粗喘著氣。  
他不想在這狀態下自慰，且他發現了－－有需要的不是前端的小兄弟，而是後頭未經人事的後穴。  
操。Roger的語詞庫只剩下這個單字，他不知道該怎麼辦，他從來沒跟男人上床過，雖然他有思考過，拜託，和女孩玩膩了總是會想換點新的花樣吧？但他還沒準備好，這股感覺太過於怪異，怪異到讓他發誓他以後絕對不會再有和男人上床的想法。就算他們的樂團的名稱叫Queen也一樣。  
時間流逝，無助的Roger仍然沒有找到回家的辦法，後頭的空虛卻越發嚴重，還保有理智的他祈禱著，希望等一下的他不要像個飢渴的妓女一樣，看到男人就撲到對方身上。  
喀擦。木門悄悄的被推開。  
雖然他沒有做出他想像中的舉動，但不幸的是，第一個看到他這副模樣的人卻是該死的－－  
Brian．Harold．May

－

「喔操，你怎麼了？」高個子慌亂的抓了抓頭髮，看著對方極度不適的模樣，尚未發現任何不對勁的Brian．May腦內的第一個念頭是叫救護車，因為Roger看起來撐不下去了。正想走出練習室打電話時，Roger似乎知道Brian想做甚麼，Queen的鼓手因誤食春藥而送急診？如果這件事傳開了，這會馬上會成為他職業生涯中的一大污點。於是Roger吃力的舉起手示意他不要走出去，又指了指旁邊的水杯。  
大概是想喝水吧？  
Brian按照他的指令倒了杯水，並擱置在一旁，他竭盡所能地想將癱軟的Roger扶正，卻發現對方根本無法自己好好坐正。  
「你確定真的不用叫救護車嗎？」Brian讓Roger靠在自己肩上，至少讓他能坐穩，好好地將水喝下肚。身旁的人沒有回話，只是看起來更加難受地輕喘著氣，雙腿不自然的交疊。正當Brian想起身去拿面前的水杯時，剛伸出的手卻被Roger壓下，他用上了僅存的力氣跨坐在對方腿上，恍惚的水藍大眼和潮紅的雙頰都顯示了Roger的理智已被藥物吞噬的一乾二淨。  
「操我，求你了Bri，操我。」  
但Brian並不是會在好友狀態不佳時落井下石的小人，他又在這地方愣住了一次，才體認到Roger的狀態沒有他想的那麼簡單，Brian嘗試讓自己保持鎮定，盡量不那麼慌忙地將Roger抱起放倒在旁邊，然而在他進行腦內的動作前，Roger早就搶先一步堵上了他的嘴，Brian的淺褐色瞳孔因驚訝而縮小，對方熟練的吻技連男人的性慾也被勾了起來。  
雖然是兩人的第一次接吻，默契卻意外的比他們之前有過的任何一次性事都好，他們交換著唾液，Roger靈巧的舌頭誘導他的舌頭互相交纏，酥麻的感覺從舌頭擴散至腦部，壓抑過久的情慾在此時炸裂。  
他們開始瘋狂的親吻對方，Roger笨拙地脫下身上的束縛，白皙的肌膚染上情色的淡粉色，漂過的金色長髮披散在胸前，如果這是個女人，Brian大概會毫不猶豫的和他接吻，但他不是，他是他媽的Roger．Meddows．Taylor。  
「操，等、等一下⋯⋯」平時咄咄逼人的金屬腔在此時的誘人指數卻衝破了極限，Brian洩恨似的啃咬Roger的乳頭，敏感度已被藥物提升至最高的Roger被他的舉動惹得尖叫，無意義的呻吟間還混入了幾個毫無殺傷力的髒話，這讓Brian感到愉悅，並將空閒的手往對方下身探去。

－


End file.
